


It Started With Hello

by Imaginary_Giraffe (LHemlinger99)



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHemlinger99/pseuds/Imaginary_Giraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story in which an elderly man tells the tale of how he met the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With Hello

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work but it was late so just bear with me please. x

“TWENTY YEARS AGO TODAY I MET THE MOST WONDERFUL WOMAN I HAVE EVER SEEN.” HE STARTED WITH A STRONG VOICE, TRYING NOT TO BREAK. “SHE WAS STUNNING!” HE SMILED TO HIMSELF. ONE COULD GUESS HE WAS THINKING ABOUT WHAT SHE LOOKED LIKE WHEN HE MET HER.

“HER LONG BROWN HAIR WAS BLOWING IN THE WIND AND…” HE PAUSED FOR A MINUTE TO COMPOSE HIMSELF. “YOU COULD JUST TELL BY THE WAY SHE WAS WALKING THAT, THAT SHE WAS UPSET ABOUT SOMETHING.” IT WAS HARD FOR YOU TO SIT THERE AND LISTEN TO HIM WITHOUT CRYING. “I WALKED ON OVER TO HER, TO SEE IF I COULD HELP AT ALL.” HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GOING TO BURST INTO TEARS AT ANY SECOND.

YOU QUICKLY STOOD AND BROUGHT HIM A CHAIR BEFORE BEING SEATED AND LISTENING ON. HE SMILED GRATEFULLY AT YOU AS HE SAT DOWN TO CONTINUE. “I SAID HELLO AND ASKED HER WHAT WAS THE MATTER AND SHE JUST FALLEN INTO A BROKEN MESS IN MY ARMS.” HE RUBBED HIS HANDS ON HIS PANTS. “I TOOK HER TO A SMALL COFFEE SHOP AND TOLD HER TO SIT DOWN. SHE DID AND I BROUGHT HER BACK A HOT CHOCOLATE AND ONE MORE MYSELF TOO.” HE SMILED AT THE GROUP OF PEOPLE SITTING AROUND HIM.

“SHE TOLD ME HOW HER MOTHER HAD BEEN IN AN ACCIDENT AND DIDN’T MAKE IT. SHE WAS AWAY WHEN IT HAPPENED.” HE SNIFFLED. “SHE DIDN’T MIND THAT SHE WAS GONE, SAID SHE WAS IN A BETTER PLACE, SHE WAS UPSET THAT SHE DIDN’T GET TO SAY GOODBYE OR TELL HER MAMMA HOW MUCH SHE LOVED HER.” HE NODDED TO HIMSELF REASSURING HIMSELF THAT THAT WAS HOW IT WENT. “TOLD HER EVERYTHING WAS GON BE ALRIGHT, ASKED HER IF SHE HAD A PLACE TO STAY. ‘SAID NO.” I BROUGHT A HAND UP TO MY FACE TO WIPE THE TEARS THE ESCAPED MY GLASSY EYES. “IT ONLY WENT UP FROM THERE. I OFFERED HER A PLACE TO STAY AND WE BONDED. AFTER SHE BEEN THERE FOR A GOOD 4 MONTHS I ASKED HER IF SHE WOULD GO OUT WITH ME. WE HAD GROWN SO CLOSE OVER THE MONTHS THAT SHE DIDN’T EVEN HESITATE TO YES.” HE LAUGHED AT THAT. “THE DATE WENT WELL AND WE KEPT ON GOIN’ OUT. WE DATED FOR THREE YEARS BEFORE I FINALLY GOT THE COURAGE TO ASK HER TO BE MY WIFE.” HE PAUSED TO CATCH HIS BREATH. “SHE SAID YES... AGAIN.” HE LAUGHED AGAIN.

“WE GOT MARRIED AND EVERYTHING WAS FINE. WE HAD TWO BEAUTIFUL KIDS.” HE GESTURED TO YOUR MOM WITH A SAD SMILE ON HIS FACE. “EVERYTHING WAS FINE. WE HAD NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. THE KIDS WERE GROWING UP WELL AND EVERYTHING WAS FINE.” HE SOUNDED LIKE HE WAS TRYING TO CONVINCE HIMSELF THAT IT WAS FINE. “THEN LITTLE ANTHONY DROWNED AND THINGS WEREN’T SO WELL ANYMORE.” HE WIPED A TEAR THAT WAS RUNNING DOWN HIS CHEEK. “SHE WAS REAL DEPRESSED AFTER THAT. A COUPLE YEARS LATER SHE WAS BETTER, NOT OVER IT, BUT BETTER.” HE NODDED. “I DIDN’T THINK THINGS WOULD END THE WAY THEY DID.” HE WAS CRYING. “I DIDN’T THINK SHE WAS GOING TO LOSE THE BATTLE BUT SHE DID.” HE SHOOK HIS HEAD SADLY AND STOOD FROM HIS SEAT. “TODAY, THE TWENTIETH ANNIVERSARY OF ME AND MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE, ALEXANDRIA, IS THE DAY I LOST MY REASON TO BE HAPPY FOR THE LAST 25 YEARS.” HE STAYS STRONG THROUGHOUT HIS SPEECH. “I LOST MY WIFE TO CANCER.” HE PAUSED.

“BUT I STILL HAVE MY ANGEL.” HE SMILED A BIT. “THE ANGEL THAT HAS BEEN WITH ME SINCE I LAID MY EYES ON ALEXANDRIA. THE ANGEL THAT WILL BE WITH ME TILL GOD TAKES MY SOUL AND REUNITES ME WITH MY OTHER HALF.”

EVERYONE IN THE FUNERAL HOME WAS IN TEARS NOW. GRANDPA TURNED TO GRANDMA’S CASKET AND SMILED. “GOD BLESS YOU ALEX. MAY YOU REST IN PEACE FOR ETERNITY.” HE CHOKED OUT A SOB. “I LOVE YOU SWEETIE.” HE WHISPERED ONE LAST GOODBYE BEFORE KISSING HIS HAND AND LAYING IT ON TOP OF THE CLOSED CASKET.

GRANDPA TALKED WITH A FEW OTHER PEOPLE BEFORE MAKING HIS WAY OVER TO MY MOM AND ME, WALKING OVER TO THE ONLY FAMILY HE HAD LEFT. HE SMILED SADLY PULLING US BOTH INTO A BIG HUG. HE TURNED TO ME AND KISSED MY FOREHEAD.

“IT’S HARD TO BELIEVE IT ALL STARTED WITH HELLO.”


End file.
